Many preparations are known in the prior art which contain naturally occurring products having medicinal properties which are formulated to cleanse, moisturize and improve the appearance of the skin. An example of such a preparation comprising Vitamins D and A and protein is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,018. A cosmetic oil including Vitamins A and D and olive oil is disclosed in U.S. Pat No. 2,865,859. A dermatological preparation for topical application to the skin combining protein, acid and vitamins is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,876,164 and a preparation comprising aloe vera for cleansing and softening the skin is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,180.